Lord of the gate
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Quand l'un reste avec l'autre jusqu'à la fin...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une petite (longue

**Ceci est une petite (longue ? Oo) song fic inspirée par le magnifique « Into the west » de Annie Lenox… chanté dans « Le retour du roi »…**

D'où sont-ils sortis pour nous attaquer aussi vite ?! Teyla les a senti arriver juste à temps pour m'éviter une balle. Mais elle n'a pas vu venir ceux qui sont apparus derrière elle et toi comme des diables sortis de leurs boîtes.

Entraînée, elle a pu éviter leurs tirs. Mais toi… non. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'aujourd'hui ils débarquent avec de nouvelles armes ?! Des armes qui ne paralysent pas ! Des armes qui tuent au premier tir ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu nous accompagnes aujourd'hui ?! Une mission de routine ! Pour déchiffrer ces foutues ruines soi disant anciennes ! J'ai insisté pour venir, n'aimant pas te savoir loin de moi. Sachant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir te protéger ! La preuve ! Quel arrogant. Maintenant, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est te voir te vider de ton sang.

Teyla a couru avec nous jusqu'à la porte ; nous protégeant, toi dans mes bras et moi n'ayant qu'un seul objectif : la porte.

Rodney a composé le code et est passé. Sur mon ordre Teyla est passée aussi, puis Ronon. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres. Les tirs des Wraith étaient moins précis, ils s'éloignaient de nous. Mais aveuglé par les larmes et la peur de te perdre, je n'ai pas vu ce darth tirer sur la porte et anéantir les cristaux de commande du DHD. Notre seule issue était condamnée.

J'ai alors couru dans la forêt, toi toujours dans mes bras. Je te regardais de temps en temps. Tu fermais les yeux petit à petit. Je te parlais, je te criais de rester consciente ! Tu me murmurais des « John… » suivis de phrases incompréhensibles. Ou de phrases que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Parce que si tu me disais de prendre soin de la cité, des autres, de moi, je ne voulais pas l'entendre ! Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui !

Ma vision brouillée par les larmes je n'ai pas vu la pente soudaine du terrain et nous avons chuté quelques mètres plus bas. J'ai juste eu le temps de te mettre sur moi avant que nous tombions, t'évitant de nouvelles douleurs.

Je t'ai relevé et j'ai couru, toi toujours dans mes bras, vers le sous-bois si dense que les darths ne pouvaient ni nous voir, ni nous aspirer.

Et maintenant nous sommes là, tous les deux…La nuit est tombée, seule raison pour laquelle ils nous ont laissé tranquille. Cela fait trois heures que Teyla et les autres ont passé la porte. Ils viendront nous chercher, la planète n'étant qu'à cinq heures de jumper. J'espère juste qu'aucun vaisseau ruche se stationne en orbite.

Lay down

(Allonge-toi)  
Your sweet and weary head

(ton esprit est las et fatigue)  
Night is falling

(la nuit tombe)

Je repose mes yeux sur toit, sur ra veste, plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Beaucoup trop rouge. Je n'es pas besoin de l'enlever pour savoir où tu as été touché… Mes yeux glissent sur ton visage. Tu as mal, je le vois bien. Je te serre contre moi.

You've come to journey's end

(tu es arrive à la fin de ton voyage)  
Sleep now

(dors à présent)

Tu murmures mon nom. Je me penche vers toi pour capter tes paroles. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de toi qu'en cet instant. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir cette chance plutôt que de l'avoir en de telles circonstances. Tu me chuchotes que c'est la fin. Je t'ordonne de te taire, te murmures que tout ira bien.

**And dream of the ones who came before**

**(pense à ceux qui sont venus avant)**

They are calling

**(ils t'appellent)****  
From across the distant shore**

**(depuis le rivage lointain)**

Pense à ceux qui ont affronté cette situation avant toi et qui s'en sont sortis ! Tu es plus forte qu'eux ! Tu es plus forte que moi ! Fais comme eux ! Bas-toi !


	2. Chapter 2

Why do you weep Why do you weep?

**(pourquoi pleures-tu?)****  
What are these tears upon your face?**

**(quelles sont ces larmes sur ton visage?)****  
****Soon you will see**

**(bientôt tu verras)****  
All of your fears will pass away**

**(toutes tes peurs s'envoleront)****  
Safe in my arms**

**(tu es en sécurité dans mes bras)****  
You're only sleeping**

**(tu es juste en train de dormir)**

Tu me souris et des larmes coulent de tes yeux clos. Pourquoi ? La douleur ? La peur de mourir ? Non… te connaissant, tu es en colère de n'avoir pas pu prévoir ce qui t'es arrivé. Je te serre contre moi et t'embrasse sur le front. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un. Je te murmure de tenir le coup. Tout ira bien, je suis là ! Tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar dont nous allons nous réveiller !

**What can you see**

**(que vois-tu)****  
On the horizon?**

**(A l'horizon ?)**

Je ne cesse de te parler. Tu dois te reposer mais pas dormir ! Je te parle d'Atlantis, de ton rôle que personne ne pourrait tenir mieux que toi, pas même moi ! Parce qu'en trois ans tu as apporté une stabilité, une chaleur à cette cité froide. Tu es le cœur de la cité depuis tellement de temps ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas !

Why do the white gulls call?

**(pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent-elles?)**

Et ces oiseaux autour de nous qui chantent cette douce mélodie. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu un chant pareil. Ils te bercent pour atténuer ta douleur. Ils t'apaisent de leur mieux. Je te murmure que même eux tiennent à toi. Tu me souris et me réponds que je suis un grand romantique. Tu me l'as déjà dit… une seule fois. Le plus beau jour de ma vie…celui où nous nous sommes embrassés… même si ce n'était pas vraiment nous.

Across the sea

**(de l'autre côté de la mer)****  
A pale moon rises**

**(la lune pale s'élève)****  
The ships have come to carry you home**

**(les vaisseaux sont venus te ramener chez toi)****  
And all will turn**

**(et tout se reflètera)****  
To silver glass**

**(dans le miroir d'argent)****  
A light on the water**

**(comme une lumière sur l'eau)****  
All souls pass**

**(les âmes s'évanouiront)**

Je te prends dans mes bras, délicatement, comme si tu allais te briser. Et t'emmène plus loin en contre bas. Nous débouchons sur un lac. Nous restons sous la protection des épaisses ramures mais d'ici, le jumper pourra nous repérer. Je regarde le ciel. Mais aucun bruit ni aucune trace de vaisseau ne viennent troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Seule une lune argentée trône dans l'espace. Les Wraiths ont définitivement abandonné… pour ce soir. Tu m'appelles. Tu grelottes. Je pose ta tête sur mes genoux et enlève ma veste pour la poser sur toi. Je te chuchote qu'ils vont bientôt arriver et que nous retournerons sur Atlanties. Tu secoues la tête et me dis que tu vas mourir ici. Ton ton est calme et serein , mais je le l'accepte pas ! Je te dis de te taire ! Je hurle presque. Tu souris de nouveau comme si tu savais quelque chose que j'ignore.

**Hope fades**

**(l'espoir s'éteint)****  
Into the world of night**

**(dans le monde des ténèbres)****  
Through shadows falling**

**(à travers les ombres qui s'échappent)****  
Out of memory and time**

**(de la mémoire et du temps)**

Les minutes passent et les heures. Ils devraient être là. Tu as déjà tenu si longtemps… Mais ton pouls est si faible. Pour la première fois depuis le début je pense que peut-être ils ne viendront pas. Et s'ils ne viennent pas… ? Tu serres ma main. Ton visage est pale et se contracte de douleur. J'ai mal comme si c'était moi ! Te voir dans cet état m'arrache le cœur Et là je sais… je sais que tu avais raison… encore et toujours ! C'est pour ça que tu est la leader. Tu as toujours su… ou presque. Je te serre dans mes bras encore pus fort et t'embrasse sur la joue. Elle est si froide. Je te supplie de rester.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't say: «We have come now to the end» Don't say: «We have come now to the end»

**(ne di pas que nous sommes arrivés à la fin)****  
White shores are calling**

**(les ravages blancs appellent)**

**You and I will meet again**

**(toi et moi nous rencontreront de nouveau)**

Tu me dis que tout ira bien. C'est la fin. Mais en même temps le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Tu réponds à un appel qui ne vient pas de moi. Je lève la tête et vois des spectres blancs. Non… pas des spectres… des Anciens. Un, puis deux, puis trois… une dizaine. Se sont eux qui t'appellent, qui t'invitent à les rejoindre. Tu hoches la tête avant de la tourner de nouveau vers moi. Tu me dis que nous nous retrouverons.

And you'll be here in my arms

**(et tu seras dans mes bras)****  
Just sleeping**

**(simplement en train de dormir)**

Je n'essaye plus de cacher mes larmes et je te berce dans mes bras. Mas voix est nouée par les larme, mais j'arrive tout de même à murmurer à ton oreille trois mots : « je t'aime ». Dans un ultime effort tu me prends la main. Dans un ultime souffle tu me murmures : « Moi aussi. »

What can you see

**(que vois-tu)****  
On the horizon?**

**(à l'horizon ?)****  
Why do the white gulls call?**

**(pourquoi les mouettes blanches appellent-elles?)**

Across the sea

(de l'autre côté de la mer)

A pale moon rises

**(la lune pale s'élève)**

Ta tête retombe sur le côté. Tu t'élèves avec grâce. Tu es évanescente. De ta main blanche et pourtant encore si douce tu me caresses une dernière fois la joue avant de les rejoindre. Ils partent. Tu es encore là. Tu te retournes pour me regarder. Tu me souris et me dis d'une voix que je n'entendrais plus jamais que tout se passera bien pour nous. Je veux te répondre mais tu es déjà haut dans le ciel. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ta disparition totale. Je ne détache pas mes yeux de ce ciel si noir maintenant, espérant secrètement ton retour. Mais tu ne reviens pas. Tu ne reviendras jamais.

**The ships have come to carry you home**

**(les vaisseaux sont venus te ramener chez toi)****  
And all will turn**

**(et tout se reflètera)****  
To silver glass**

**(dans le miroir d'argent)****  
A light on the water**

**(comme une lumière sur l'eau)****  
Grey ships pass**

**(les vaisseaux gris disparaissent)**

Ils arrivent enfin. Ils me disent qu'ils ont dû attendre que le vaisseau ruche s'en aille. Ils me demandent où tu es. Je ne leur réponds pas, mon regard toujours fixé sur cette lune. Rodney insiste. Je lui réponds juste : « elle est partie ».

**Into the West**

**(dans l'Ouest)**

Partie là où je ferais tout pour te rejoindre.

**VOILA fin **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu…**


End file.
